The Mighty Super Monsters
NOTICE: THIS IS A FAN MADE SPIN OFF FOR THE SHOW "HENRY HUGGLEMONSTER". The Mighty Super Monsters is a TV series spin-off created by Marvel Entertainment, Brown Bag Films, and Disney XD. It first premiered in January 19, 2016, overall aired 22 episodes in the United States. It is slightly based on the episode "The Mighty Heromonsters", but has very different plot and story in this series. Premise In the beautiful city of Hazel City, becomes endangered when the evil Devil Monsters starts invading it with his sidekicks, and only five monsters can save the city from the bad. Characters Below are a list of characters in the TV series: THE SUPER MONSTERS Henry (The Mighty Fire Monster) - The leader of the super monster team. He can sometimes get aggressive and usually does all the work himself when chaos arises around him. As said above, he has the ability to blast fire like a flamethrower. He can also control fire using his hands as well. Unlike living in his hometown, "Roarsville", he and the other four monsters lived in a separate color coded orb sphere. Cobby (The Magnet Monster) - Henry's brother who has the power to use his brain to magnetize metal or aluminum objects around him. He also has an ability to use laser vision to look inside of things, including the underground. He's less known to run into trouble by the Devil Monster. Denzel (The Rock Buster) - Henry's best friend who has the ability to dive into not just dirt, but pavement and other hard surfaces. He also has a power called "Monster Scratch", in which he can rip something or someone in half, except for the super monsters, or the monster villains. He appears forgetful at times, for example, having to work with the construction workers to dig a hole. Roberto (The Flash Monster) - Henry's Hispanic friend who has the ability to dash into places afar from him. For example, the Great Wall of China. He can dash from the endpoint to the other in less that a minute. Anybody can get impaled by him once they accidentally get in his way, since they could barely see him dashing through. Oscar (The Munder Muscle) - Henry and Cobby's friend, and Roberto's older brother, who has the ability to have a sort of super strength. He can even easily do a straddle planche. He can pick up anything up to more than 5000 tons. He can get aggressive at times whenever having a difficult time to deal with a monster villain or a beast attacking the city. THE MONSTER VILLAINS Roddy (The Devil Monster) - The main antagonist and a powerful villain. He is the leader of the monster villain community and lives and works at the deep red clouds, in which it was invading the city. His sidekicks The Monster Shred, The Dracu-Monster, and the Grr-minator. Their mission was to always destroy the super monsters, in order to take over the city, and even the world. The Monster Shred - Roddy's sidekick who is copper skinned. He has a sort of laser pointer which can actually control a person's body and is sometimes nugatory. He is also scientific as well, since he makes lots of chemicals, potions, and other material that may turn the super monsters deceased. The Destruct-Grr - Another one of Roddy's sidekicks who is light blue skinned (and the purple monsterkid's brother). He has the ability to roar out any sort of weapon to help at least injure the super monsters. Here are some examples: grenades, samurai swords, lighted matches, and so forth. The Grr-Minator - Roddy's sidekick who wears red striped shorts and is green skinned. Unlike the terminator, he wears a motorcycle-like helmet, a huge minigun, and armor. The Cripple Monster - Another member of Roddy's community who is somewhat a murderer. He has the ability to either strangle, slice, or eat any citizen who gets on his last nerves. He is never happy either and one quote from him is: "Like what people say, wipe that HAPPY SMILE off your ugly face!" Trivia - Henry's fire breathing will rise every time he his heated up. - Cobby's brain power mighty be related to telekinesis. - All the super monsters and the monster villains are monster kids. - Former assistants like a 17-year old girl named Ciara to help the super monsters when they are in trouble in Hazel City. - All what the super monsters wear is a mask, gloves, boots, and a belt. Red for Henry, Green for Cobby, Blue for Denzel, Yellow for Roberto, and Orange for Oscar. - Whenever they roar, it's like you're being blasted off by powerful wind conditions, but even more stronger and dangerous. - Anyone can die instantly whenever they are in the middle of the chaotic scene. - The monster kids are a year older in this series, meaning that Henry is now 6 instead of 5. Other Trivia: - The copper skinned monster kid only appeared once in Henry Hugglemonster, and he appeared in "All About Summer Camp". He has a younger sister. Episodes Episodes will be listed in this link below: http://huggletastic.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_The_Mighty_Super_Monsters_episodes Category:Monsters